


Pacto de sangre

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Hurt Newt Scamander, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Newt acaba en Nurmengard y a merced del sadismo de Gellert Grindelwald. Credence, ahora como Aurelius Dumbledore, es el encargado de Newt. La bondad insólita del magizoólogo le hace replantearse sus ideales y si realmente es capaz de matar por un bien mayor.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander
Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679
Kudos: 4





	Pacto de sangre

**Pacto de sangre**

—…Pogrebin… porlock…

La oscuridad en Nurmengard era como estar sumergido en un pozo de brea, y sólo aquella voz trémula se escuchaba.

—…P-Puffskein… quimera…

Temblaba abrazado a sus rodillas. Sus labios pálidos y rotos susurraban nombres de criaturas para no enloquecer. No sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Menos si esto era realidad o una engañosa ilusión. Sólo ordenar alfabéticamente las criaturas del borrador de su libro le aseguraba que seguía vivo.

—Quintaped…

Pegó la frente a las rodillas y lagrimeó de miedo.

Su mente había quedado en blanco cuando se detuvo en la letra R.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Newt Scamander seguro no era lo que cualquier mago imaginaba cuando decían la palabra valiente o poderoso. Nadie se tomaba muy en serio su interés por la magizoología o que viajara de allá para acá por estudiar criaturas. Y ya defenderlas era ridículo. Muchas de ellas sólo eran materiales para pociones o hasta un lujo que colgar en el salón. Él mismo tampoco se consideraría valiente o algo así por el estilo. Sólo hacía lo que su corazón pedía: luchar para proteger aquellos animales fantásticos. Ellos no diferían tanto de los muggles. Magos o no, siempre el ser humano creyéndose superior sobre cualquier otra especie y destruyendo a su antojo.

Entonces, ¿cómo había acabado en esta mazmorra? Hasta durante sus pericias por África había sido metido en una rara celda por huir con un fwooper en el bolsillo, hasta que el Ministerio de Magia intervino por él en la comisaría. Pero este no era un caso de esos.

Grindelwald había regresado y el mundo mágico quedó patas arriba. Ni Dumbledore pudo anticipar sus pasos ni a la legión de hechiceros que se sumaron a su causa. Grindelwald era como una cobra. Seductora en su baile hasta abrir las fauces y ser ese tu final: morir en medio de la ilusión.

Estaba aquí porque Dumbledore lo necesitó, estaba aquí porque fue de los muchos imprudentes que se le enfrentó, estaba aquí porque se sacrificó para proteger a Tina de aquel hombre.

Había perdido cuenta de los días, y tanta era el hambre que la dejó de sentir en realidad.

Por lo que apenas podía escuchar afuera, muchos de los rehenes ya estaban muertos. La oscuridad se extinguía unos instantes por el fulgor esmeralda bajo las rejillas de la puerta. Pero, él seguía viviendo.

Cada tanto la puerta se abría y él se removía de sus cadenas. Credence ni lo miraba a la cara cuando le dejaba un plato con pan viejo en el suelo. Tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas se sentía realmente miserable. Ya ni luchaba por escapar. Sus uñas estaban reventadas de tanto intentar cavar o romper los bloques. La mazmorra tenía un conjuro para repeler la magia y su varita, así como su maleta habían sido incautadas. Sólo era él ahí, en un rincón con harapos y lleno de mugre.

En un día o noche de esas, la pesada puerta se abrió. Sus ojos enceguecieron a la luz golpearle el rostro. Palideció al ver a Credence de pie con un plato. Lo dejó en el suelo, al lado de otros tres como ese, igual de intactos. Esos ojos negros se clavaron en él un segundo, suficiente para sentirlo un ápice más humano.

—…Tienes que comer o morirás —dijo, recogiendo los platos ya con el pan mohoso.

—¿No es eso lo que buscan? —miró a sus pies sucios y después a sus muñecas encadenadas.

—Por ahora no.

—Credence, la maleta —dijo en un hilo de voz. Su cuerpo estremeció y contuvo el aliento para proseguir— …E-Es lo único que pido. No les hagan daño…

—A-A mi maestro no le interesan tus animales zalameros —su tono brusco le empujaba nuevamente lejos— Ni con un Cruciatus harían caso.

Remordió sus labios y sacudió la cabeza. No, no podían haber sido capaces de abrir la maleta y torturarlos. No dudaba del poder de Grindelwald, pero el compromiso de su Protego Horriblis era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse ahora. De sólo imaginarlo menos quería probar bocado. Contuvo la respiración para controlarse y le miró.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó, buscando sus ojos por el haz de su varita— Confío en ti…

—¿Y por qué lo haces? —su voz vacilante le recordó a ese muchachito tembloroso que había sido. El Credence temeroso, inseguro y necesitado de un salvador. Uno que quiso ser él, pero no pudo. Ahora estaba ante él un hombre corpulento e imponente: Aurelius Dumbledore. Aunque esos ojos negros todavía pedían por una verdadera salvación…

—…Porque te conozco, Credence.

El pelinegro apretó los puños y aventó el plato, que se quebró en pedazos a los pies de Newt.

—¡No soy Credence! —su grito retumbó las paredes— ¡Mi nombre es Aurelius Dumbledore y el Invencible Señor de la Muerte fue quien me salvó! —pateó los trozos y tomó de su garganta con fuerza— ¡Gracias a él sé quién soy! ¡¿Tu qué has hecho por mí!? —gruñó a milímetros de su rostro. Newt sin aliento arañaba su antebrazo en sus intentos de soltarse.

—…N-No eres esto, Credence. L-Lo sé —entrecerró los ojos cuando ese puño se cerró más contra su tráquea. Un quejido lastimero salió de sus labios. Sus miradas no se esquivaban, fijos en esos ojos negros como si fuese lo último que tuviera que ver— ¡P-Por favor! —por el desespero su otra mano alcanzó un trozo de plato y le cortó la mejilla. Aurelius reaccionó de inmediato y le soltó. Retrocedió asustado de sí mismo, llevándose la mano a la superficial herida y después a su mano temblorosa. Encogido en el suelo tosía con las manos al cuello. Aurelius parpadeó.

¿En serio lo iba a matar? ¿Con sus manos?

Se levantó de golpe y cerró la puerta.

Newt se hizo un ovillo y miró a su palma cortada.

¿Era como un pacto de sangre entre los dos?

••••••

—Gorro rojo, graphorn, grifo…

Con aquel trozo de plato con sangre seca hizo un registro de sus días en prisión. Raspaba la pared en una hilera de temblorosas líneas, contando desde la vez que atacó a Aurelius. De repente, tras ver su mano ensangrentada una pasión removió su interior ya decidido a dejarse morir: tenía que salvarlo. No a él mismo, preso en algo peor que un limbo, despojado de su dignidad y muchísimo más. Cuando vio esos ojos negros a punto de cegar su vida también vio una súplica.

Credence, Aurelius, no era un asesino. Tenía que salir de aquí, pero si la muerte se le atravesaba primero lo aceptaría si rescataba a ese hombre y a su maleta al menos.

—Grindylow, gusamoco… hada, hipocampo… —detuvo su reconteo diario de su libro para contar las rajas en su celda. Cinco días habían pasado y sin rastros de él. Cinco días también sin comer ni beber. Ahora enumerar sus criaturas y pensar en él le mantenía un centímetro más alejado de la locura— Esta es una guerra que no tenía por qué luchar —murmuró, deslizando los dedos por el grabado— Pero… ahora tengo la mía propia.

La pesada puerta se abrió, asomando una delgada línea de luz. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, enceguecido por tan nimia claridad. Se frotó las cuencas y los abrió.

Un plato de pan estaba frente su nariz. Al subir la cabeza lo vio.

—¿No dejó marca? ¿Ni una cicatriz? —detalló con esfuerzo su rostro a contraluz. Aurelius agachó la cabeza, sin comprender como el único recluso de esta ala de Nurmengard, veinte días preso y al borde de la locura se preocupaba por el estado de quien lo intentó matar.

—No.

—Me alivia saberlo —y para mayor sorpresa, Newt sonrió. No con falsa indulgencia, sorna o el sarcasmo que Grindelwald siempre usaba con él. Una sonrisa tan sincera que le estremeció. Aurelius palideció al percibir esos hematomas que cruzaban su blanco cuello.

Culpa, sentía demasiada culpa y no tenía por qué.

Se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta. Newt cabizbajo tanteó a ciegas el pedazo de pan y lo mordió.

Tenía que vivir para ambos.

••••••

Todos los días, sin falta, Aurelius le dejaba un plato con pan y un vaso con agua. No había palabras de por medio, solamente miradas a la escasa luz de su varita. Las visitas dejaron de ser protocolares y de instantes, para ser minutos. Aurelius de pie en la puerta cerrada le miraba, como si quisiera asegurarse de que comiera, y él entre mordidas enumeraba sus criaturas a murmullos. Si lo pensaba con objetividad, esa vez podría haberle rajado la garganta y robado su varita. Pero hasta su pulso dudó al cortar su mejilla. Si lo pensaba llevado por lo subjetivo: agradecía tener esos ojos negros y tristes con él un poco más. Gracias a ellos y su glosario no perdía el camino.

—Jarvey, jobberknoll, kappa… kelpie, knarl…

—¿Qué cuentas? —esa voz le sobresaltó. El pitido constante a los oídos por el insoldable silencio se había disuelto ese instante, un bendito instante. Newt apretó su vaso de latón y sonrió apenas.

—Las criaturas de mi libro —dijo, sintiendo los ojos de Aurelius sobre él— He viajado por todo el mundo para descubrirlas y escribir sobre ellas… Ellas me mantienen cuerdo —una risita en el afán de ser fuerte se le escapó— No te vayas a burlar de eso —remordió sus labios trémulos y se pasó la mano bajo los ojos llorosos.

El pitido a los oídos al cerrar la boca fue desconsolador. Cabizbajo apretó su hogaza de pan.

—¿Qué… —Aurelius musitó— qué es un kelpie?

Newt subió la mirada a ese puntito de luz frente a él. A través de esa luciérnaga vio su rostro.

—Un demonio que adopta muchas formas —respondió— Usualmente tiene la figura de un caballo con crines de… ¿junco? ¿algas? —sus labios curvaron en una sonrisita al recordar los garabatos de su borrador— Hay uno en el Lago Ness —volvió su atención al vaso, dándole un sorbo— Son… hermosos.

—Un demonio de muchas formas —repitió en voz baja— Algo… algo como un obscurial.

—Los obscurial no son demonios —zanjó de repente. A través de esa luz minúscula halló esos ojos— Tu no lo eres, Credence.

—Soy un Dumbledore —el hombre estremeció y apretó la varita dentro su puño.

—Eres Credence —sonrió a pesar del agotamiento y el hambre mal satisfecha— Antes de ser alguien, ya lo eras.

—Tengo que irme —le arrebató el plato vacío y se atropelló a la puerta.

—Gracias por la comida —lo detuvo con aquellas palabras dóciles— Estaba buena.

—No necesitas ser cortés con eso —sonrió, con la mano a la dura madera. El haz de la varita se desvaneció.

—Gracias —repitió, sembrándose en su interior— ¿Nos veremos mañana?

Aurelius le buscó por sobre el hombro en medio de esa oscuridad.

—Seguro.

Newt sonrió. Era como una promesa.

Esa misma noche, lo suficientemente agotado para pretender dormir, encogido en una esquina de su celda lo sintió. Una manta le abrigó el cuerpo tembloroso y una mano acarició su cabello enmarañado con temor. Un roce que le hizo sentir más humano. Cuando la puerta cerró Newt alzó la cabeza y apretó la manta entre sus puños. Lagrimeó y se acurrucó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Gracias, susurró a la oscuridad que quería engullirle la cordura.

••••••

—Acromántula, ashwinder, augurey…basilisco: mis apuntes están incompletos y tengo que reorganizar su clasificación. Billywig… —murmuraba mientras tallaba otra línea en la pared— Bowtruck- —apretó el trozo de porcelana y pegó la frente— …Pickett. Te extraño… A todos ustedes —sus dedos sucios y temblorosos tantearon la línea: era la doceava.

La puerta chirrió y una explosión de luz clara lo encegueció.

—¿Cred-? —balbuceó, frotándose los ojos adoloridos. Al abrirlos palideció. No había oscuridad, sino una claridad hiriente como la luz de un hospital. Y con esa iluminación cruel una sonrisa cortés.

—Lastimosamente no, mi querido Newt —ensanchó la sonrisa.

—Grindelwald… —retrocedió lentamente a rastras. Sus ojos buscaron por todas partes en la pequeña celda hasta encontrarlo. Aurelius estaba escoltando la puerta mirando al piso.

—El mismo, como ves —canturreó el hombre, jugando con la varita en su mano. La Varita del Saúco— Y bien, ¿qué tal tu estadía? —preguntó, empujando con el pie la manta en el suelo— Es un lugar plácido, ¿a qué sí? —sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin rodeos. Sus ojos se turnaban a ese hombre y a Aurelius que rehuía a su mirada.

—A negociar contigo —alzó los brazos con simpleza— Creo que ya has recibido el escarmiento suficiente por ser el chivo expiatorio de Albus —se inclinó y tomó de su mentón con rudeza— Soy un Señor indulgente, Newt… Newt Scamander… —saboreó su nombre, disfrutando a primera plana de su rostro demacrado y mugroso— Magizoólogo, un Hufflepuff; de los mejores magos en su haber, pero víctima de la gloria unidireccional de los demás —susurró, acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar. Newt gruñó y le mantuvo la mirada— Nadie ha comprendido la grandeza que hay en ti y… en tus criaturas. Tienes mucho que ganar…

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—¿Yo? ¡Nada! —le soltó y caminó por la miserable celda— Reformula ese cuestionamiento, querido amigo. ¿Qué quieres tu para ti? —le miró por sobre el hombro.

—Nada que puedas darme, Grindelwald.

Sin embargo, Gellert carcajeó.

—¡Qué prejuicioso! Con un nuevo mundo a nuestros pies no tendrías que esconder a tus queridas criaturas en una maleta para que no las maten… —dijo. El corazón de Newt desplomó a su estómago. Esa amenaza implícita le estremeció hasta los huesos. Cualquier cosa menos eso…— Muchas de ellas ni son libres en su propio mundo, ¡ni que decir de los muggles! —rio cantarín. Se acuclilló frente a él y ladeó la cabeza— Un mundo donde gente como tú no tiene cabida. Como con tu querida Leta... —Newt tragó grueso y cerró los ojos para no ceder— ¿Fenómenos entre otros fenómenos? Sólo tendrías que…

—…No cuentes conmigo para eso —ese rostro comprimido en miedo no concordaba a la determinación de su voz.

—¿Será así mi huésped preferido? —abultó los labios y suspiró. Newt miró a Aurelius en la puerta, pero este le esquivaba. Grindelwald se percató y apretó la mandíbula— Una lástima… —se levantó y alzó la varita en alto.

—¡No, maestro! —gritó Aurelius.

—¡Crucio! —le apuntó y un destello escarlata inundó el lugar.

Newt desplomó y se comenzó a retorcer de agonía. Sentía como si mil navajas al rojo vivo se ensañaran con su cuerpo hasta los nervios. Era tan intenso y devastador que olvidó su nombre y dónde estaba. Sólo una súplica se mantenía en su mente en negro. Pedía morir, que lo matase. Sus uñas se reventaron al intentar sobreponerse arañando el piso.

Aurelius estaba petrificado. Sólo podía ver la espalda de Grindelwald y como a sus pies Newt se retorcía y gritaba ya abandonado al dolor sin fin. Esos gritos rebotaban las paredes para clavarse dentro su cabeza. No era la primera vez que miraba la maldición Cruciatus ser conjurada, pero la opresión al pecho casi lo hace vomitar. Sus pies respondieron primero, corriendo hacia Grindelwald.

—¡No, maestro, déjelo!

Gellert le miró por sobre el hombro y sonrió, alzando la varita con inocencia. El dolor que estaba a punto de reventarle la cabeza cesó. A gatas en el piso se retorcía en espasmos y jadeaba hilitos de sangre por la fuerza que se mordió la lengua para intentar resistir.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Sientes simpatía por el cachorro de tu hermano? —burló, brillando sus ojos heterocrómaticos de una manera escalofriante.

—Lo necesita vivo.

Gellert enarcó la ceja, sorprendido plácidamente por escuchar aquello.

—Eso ya lo sé, sólo nos divertíamos —lo tiró al piso de una patada— Mañana me contarás los planes de mi queridísimo Albus, señor Scamander.

Se guardó la varita y salió hacia la puerta. Newt hizo acopio de fuerzas y subió la cabeza. Aurelius contuvo el horrible nudo a la garganta al detallar sus manos y labios con sangre.

—…No es tu culpa, Credence —murmuró.

—Aurelius —Grindelwald llamó desde afuera.

—S-Sí, maestro —cabizbajo salió, sumiéndose la celda de nuevo al abismo.

Newt pegó la frente al suelo y perdió la conciencia.

••••••

Las visitas de Aurelius iban en sintonía con los grabados en la pared. Visitas que ya no sólo incluían una hogaza de pan, agua y una presencia tranquilizante, sino a Grindelwald y su sadismo. Ya eran dieciocho líneas desde su pacto de sangre. Dieciocho que la cordura cada momento se le iba más.

Aurelius cabizbajo evitaba mirarlos. Los gritos y los llantos torturaban su cabeza. Como todos esos días: la espalda de Grindelwald y a sus pies Newt agonizando como un animal en el matadero. Detuvo el maleficio y sonrió.

Newt jadeaba costosamente, sus lágrimas estrellaban en el concreto y no dejaba de temblar. Su mente recuperaba apenas el sentido, recordando únicamente su nombre y el de quien estaba allí.

Credence.

—Háblame sobre Albus, mi querido —volvió a inquirir Grindelwald, suspirando con cierta pereza al verle encogido en el suelo como siempre.

—N-No —dijo.

—Envidio esa lealtad que le tienes —suspiró de nuevo— Pero, llevas casi mes aquí, ¿y dónde está tu querido Albus? ¡Crucio! —gritó y el maleficio torturador reinició. Newt gritó hasta su garganta desgarrar— ¡¿Y dónde está!? ¡Te abandonó aquí! ¡Sólo fuiste un peón más de un cobarde!

—¡Mátame entonces! —rogó, clavándose las uñas a su propio rostro— ¡Mátame!

—¡Maestro, lo volverá loco! —Aurelius corrió hacia él. Grindelwald entornó los ojos y de un floreo de varita, lo detuvo. Las luces rojas apagaron y Newt se derrumbó en el suelo.

—Suficiente —chasqueó la lengua y le miró por sobre el hombro como el despojo humano que era— Que el mago bueno le saque la información, entonces —sonrió a Aurelius y salió de la celda. La puerta se cerró tras su espalda, regresando la oscuridad y su inesperado amparo. La luz ahora representaba tortura.

Aurelius se arrodilló y sacó la varita.

—¡Lumos! —se iluminó apenas el abismo y lo rodeó por los hombros. Acercó la punta de la varita a su rostro perlado de sudor helado. Sus pupilas dilatadas, pero sin reacción alguna le congelaron la sangre. No, no podía ser… —Newt, Newt… —susurraba asustado. Recargó su espalda temblorosa a su regazo y con la mano apartó su pelo hacia atrás— ¿Newt? Newton…

Esa mano pecosa se aferró de repente a la que peinaba su pelo, clavando las uñas. Sus ojos avellana se volcaron hacia su rostro.

—L-La… —balbuceaba, apretando las uñas como si eso evitara que se perdiera a sí mismo— …La.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? —remordió sus labios. El nudo a su garganta le impedía decir gran cosa. Newt parpadeó lentamente.

—Credence… L-La maleta… —suplicó en un susurro ausente— ¿Están bien? ¿Ellos… están bien?

Mordió aún más sus labios y su interior se sacudió de dolor.

—Lo están…

Newt ladeó el rostro y sonrió de alivio. Sus mejillas hundidas, su tez verdosa y ojos ausentes. Aurelius temía lo peor.

—No llores —dijo. Aurelius pestañeó ofuscado.

—¿Eh? Y-Yo no estoy- —balbuceó. La mano temblorosa de Newt aterrizó a su mejilla. Ese tacto helado erizó su piel mojada. Sí estaba llorando.

—Estaré bien —sonrió. Aurelius curvó sus cejas hacia abajo y sollozó sin remedio. Pegó la frente contra sus cabellos y asintió con torpeza. Por supuesto que era su culpa. El agarre a su antebrazo suavizó, dejando las marcas rojizas de sus uñas estampadas. El dolor allí no era nada con lo tenía adentro. No se equiparaba a nada antes vivido, como si fuera un maleficio en plena oscuridad.

En silencio escuchó como su respiración se suavizaba poco a poco y sus manos tomaban el atrevimiento de consolarlo a él también. Aurelius apretó el agarre a su espalda y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué es un jobberknoll? —preguntó.

—¿Eh…? ¿J-Jobber…? —entreabrió los parpados pesados y le miró.

—¿Puedes enumerar tu borrador, Newt? —insistió, acunando su mejilla— El primero es acromántula, ¿no es así?

Su respiración se detuvo cuando esos ojos dudaron de lo que hablaba. Un escalofrío espeluznante sopló su nuca y algo dentro de él gritó de miedo. No obstante, y cuando creyó que era el fin, Newt volvió a parpadear, reflejándose sus ojos brillantes y cargados de intelecto.

—¿…Cómo lo sabes?

—Te he escuchado tras la puerta —confesó.

—¿Todo este tiempo?

Aurelius asintió con timidez, recordándose a sí mismo todos estos días. Sus huidas nerviosas para quedarse tras la puerta a escucharle o el rato sembrado con el plato en la mano antes de siquiera atreverse a entrar.

—Acromántula, ashwinder, basilisco… —comenzó a nombrar suavemente. Newt vaciló, pero Aurelius lo ayudaría.

—B-Billywig… —murmuró, no tan confiado.

—Bowtruckle, bundimun… —prosiguió.

—Caballos alados. Hay varios… —le miró. La mano a su rostro le era cobijo— Threstal, granian…

Aurelius sonrió. Todavía seguía con él.

—Dime más sobre los caballos alados.

—…Te recuerdo, en el túnel. Todos estos días… —entrecerró los ojos.

Aún había oportunidad.

••••••

No mucho después, Newt se quedó dormido. Aurelius salió de su celda y regresó hacia el ala principal de aquel tétrico castillo. Siguiendo los sinuosos pasillos reparaba en las puertas de las mazmorras. Todas ellas vacías. La razón por la que Newt fuera el único preso le dio nauseas. Uno a uno, Grindelwald exterminó a sus enemigos, sólo quedaba Scamander en su lista.

—¿Dijo lo que queríamos escuchar, Aurelius? —preguntó Grindelwald. Aurelius parpadeó ofuscado. Caminó todo el trayecto hasta el salón principal sin darse cuenta. El rostro solemne de su maestro le sacó de sus pensamientos cruzados. La chimenea chispeaba la madera y en la mesita había una tetera humeante. Pensó en la celda, en sus heridas, en su mente carcomida. Sólo podía pensar en Newt.

—¿Aurelius? —insistió, cruzándose de piernas en su sillón.

—S-Se desmayó poco después que se marchó, maestro —se apresuró en responder, cruzando el salón para mirar por la ventana.

—Es más fuerte de lo que imaginé, así como más imbécil —burló, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té. Queenie apareció tras el escritorio con unos libros en brazos.

—¿De quién hablan? —preguntó la rubia. Aurelius la miró y apretó los labios.

—Newt Scamander.

Queenie se congeló en su sitio y sus ojos claros delataron su horror. Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

—Pensé que ya estaba muerto —evitó la mirada de Aurelius y fue a sentarse al sofá tras esas palabras frías.

—No, es una pieza clave del juego —dijo Grindelwald, estirándose en su sillón— Quizás tan importante que Albus lo dejó a su suerte con nosotros —sonrió antes de clavar sus ojos bicolores hacia Aurelius— ¿Y bien?

Aurelius parpadeó, otra vez fuera de sus pensamientos y dilemas.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó torpe. Sintió esos ojos cruentos escanearle con sospecha. Queenie tragó grueso y miró a otra parte tras hacer lo mismo con su mente.

—Haz que hable —se puso en pie y se sacó la varita del abrigo— Haz sido un espectador en todas estas clases —sonrió con diversión en lo que su muñeca danzó con delicadeza en el aire, simulando el trazo de un hechizo— ¿Ya te los sabes bien, Aurelius? —su mirada endureció.

Palideció y no fue capaz de responder.

—…Los maleficios Imperdonables —dijo Queenie cabizbaja. Aurelius turnó sus ojos a ambos y sacó su varita del bolsillo.

—Es por un bien mayor… —susurró Grindelwald.

••••••

Entreabrió los ojos, y a pesar de la oscuridad, lo vio de pie en la entrada. Se incorporó débilmente con los brazos y sonrió.

—¿Vas a matarme? —preguntó.

Aurelius estremeció y apretó la varita en su mano sudorosa. Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada.

—Tenemos un pacto de sangre, Credence —con una tranquilidad arrolladora se sentó— Prometí no asesinarte cuando tuve la oportunidad —sus ojos brillaban con la benevolencia de siempre, con la calidez de siempre. Aurelius llevó su mano por reflejo a su mejilla. No le había dejado cicatriz, pero el recuerdo a flor de piel permanecía ahí.

—N-Newt, yo…

—Está bien, puedes romperlo. Puedes matarme —dijo— Sólo, prométeme que protegerás la maleta.

—Newt…

—Promételo —sus ojos no dudaron en sus palabras. Aurelius retrocedió, chocando su espalda contra la puerta. Reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que hacerlo, ¡tenía que hacerlo! Alzó la varita y apuntó.

—¡Crucio! —gritó. Luces escarlatas brotaron de la varita y se abalanzaron sobre él. Newt fue empujado del suelo. Sin embargo, nada dolió. Aurelius pestañeó incrédulo— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué…? —apretó los dientes y volvió a apuntar— ¡Crucio! —gritó— ¡Crucio! —otra vez— ¡Crucio! —una vez más.

Pero él seguía mirándole con compasión.

—No quieres esto… ¿verdad? —preguntó. Aurelius gritó de frustración, derrumbando de rodillas. Con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos bien abiertos lo miraba. Newt extendió su mano hacia él— …No eres esto, Credence.

Tomó la varita y la ondeó en el aire. Sus ojos llorosos brillaron al reflejo del haz esmeralda que brilló.

—¡Avad-!

Soltó la varita de repente. Sus manos temblaban sin control. La recogió del suelo y salió corriendo, cerrando la celda de un portazo.

Corrió y corrió por los pasillos, persiguiéndose a sí mismo por el tétrico eco en las paredes. La noche de luna llena y la neblina que se deslizaba por las ventanas le estremecieron. Su corazón, aquel cargado de ira, rencor y dolor se estaba retorciendo entre sus costillas. Jamás creyó sentir aquellas sensaciones tan humanas y tan atemorizantes ahora. A cada paso sentía que su corazón también lo dejaba atrás, para quedarse con él.

¿De qué se trataba esto? ¿Culpa? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Dudas?

Sacudió la cabeza y parafraseó dentro su cabeza los discursos de Grindelwald. En un mundo nuevo, reconstruido de las cenizas por fin tendría cabida. No sería más un loco o un raro. No existirían personas que le hicieran daño a los otros como él lo sufrió. En ambos mundos actuales no tenía espacio de estar. Como muggle era una aberración y como mago una maldición. Pero, Grindelwald le prometió que todo eso cambiaría y el poder, la venganza, lo sedujo. Pero, ¿ahora?

¿Ahora?

No era capaz de herir, mucho menos de matar.

••••••

La madrugada se deslizaba lentamente por el castillo. Sólo unos pasos se escuchaban. Con la varita fuertemente asida de la mano no dudaba. Había robado la maleta y varita de Newt de la bóveda del salón. Ahora pensaba una estrategia, una que tal vez los condujera a la muerte, pero no dudaba en nada de eso.

Sin embargo, unos tacones se sumaron a la orquesta.

—¿Aurelius? —preguntó una voz a su espalda. Aurelius se giró, viendo a Queenie en medio del pasillo.

—Queenie…

—¿Q-Qué haces con la maleta de Newt?

Aurelius no respondió, pero ella encontró la respuesta de todos modos. Se sacó la varita y le apuntó.

—¿Estás segura que el señor Kowalski te esperará hasta que el Nuevo Orden Mundial se establezca? ¿A una asesina? —preguntó, con las manos en alto. El rostro de la mujer hizo un rictus de dolor y confusión. Intentaba rebuscar en su mente, pero los pensamientos de Aurelius eran tan claros que daban miedo— Lo correcto. Hago lo correcto —dijo.

Queenie apretó la varita en su puño. Sin embargo, la bajó.

—… Iré contigo.

Aurelius volvió a respirar y asintió. Ambos corrieron hasta las mazmorras.

—Aberto —susurró, empujándose la pesada puerta en un suspiro— Lumos. Vigila la entrada —ordenó a Queenie, entrando a la celda con la varita en mano. Acercó el haz hacia ese bulto en un rincón— ¿Newt…?

—¿Tal vez? —una varita se iluminó y esa sonrisa macabra apareció. Grindelwald tenía a Newt de la garganta— ¡Incarcerous! —gritó. Una maraña de sogas salió despedida y lo capturaron, derribándolo al piso.

—¡Credence! —jadeó con aquel brazo comprimiendo su cuello. Aurelius se removió con desespero de sus ataduras. De un chasqueo la celda se iluminó por completo.

—¡¿Queenie!? —se giró hacia atrás— ¿¡Por qué!?

Queenie agachó la cabeza.

—No esperé que un patético obscurial se atreviera a morder la mano que le da de comer, para entendidos en cosas de bestias, como mi estimado Scamander —burló— Una pena… —suspiró y su varita se iluminó de aquel atemorizante fulgor esmeralda— …No te creas tan irremplazable, mocoso.

—¡Accio! —gritó Newt, atrayendo su propia varita a su mano— ¡Confringo! —apuntó al techo y este estalló, derrumbándose sobre ellos. Saltó a segundos de ser aplastado y deshizo las ataduras de Aurelius rápidamente— ¡Vámonos de aquí! —le jaló.

Queenie los apuntó con la varita.

—¡Queenie, por favor! —suplicó Newt. La mujer remordió sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Lo siento.

Newt tomó a Aurelius de la mano y esquivaron el rayo de su varita, apareciendo detrás. Sin embargo, Queenie predijo sus movimientos y volvió a atacar. Lo eludieron apenas y volvieron a aparecerse por el corredor. Queenie acertó de nuevo y disparó, cayendo Newt al suelo.

—¡Bombarda! —clamó Aurelius, estallando una columna para protegerse. Sin embargo, Queenie se protegió con una barrera. Rápidamente lo ayudó a levantarse y se aparecieron por el vestíbulo. Queenie ya estaba allí, intercambiando toques de varita que rebotaban por las paredes y lámparas, haciéndolas añicos.

—¡Predice cada aparición con su legeremancia! —jadeó.

—¡Entonces no pienses hacia donde ir! —dijo Aurelius.

—¡No puedo! ¡Acabarían nuestros cuerpos en pedazos! —le miró— ¡A un lado! —empujó a Aurelius y se interpuso con la varita. Apenas en pie luchaba contra la magia de Queenie, chocando en rayos e iluminándose el gran Salón. El brazo de Newt temblaba, disminuyendo la fuerza cada vez más. Aurelius miró a todos lados desesperado. Sino hacían algo estaban acabados.

Jaló la muñeca de Newt y a segundos del rayo golpearlos, enfocó su mente al bosque… hasta el último instante. Una presión aplastante obstruyó sus vías y salieron despedidos detrás de Queenie. La mujer se giró tomada por sorpresa por la confusión de pensamientos.

—¡Bombarda! —dijo Aurelius y explotó una columna del castillo, derrumbándose los tabiques. Newt lo tomó y volvieron a aparecer, pero su cuerpo débil los hizo caer al extremo del vestíbulo. Nerviosamente se revisaron, encontrando marcas sanguinolentas en sus brazos que estuvieron a punto de quedarse atrás. Levantó a Newt y cojeando con prisa pararon por unas interminables escaleras.

—¡Glisseo! —conjuró, desvaneciendo los escalones para volverse una rampa. Puso la maleta en el piso y se sentó sobre ella. Aurelius lo empujó y saltó a su espalda, deslizándose por la rampa a toda velocidad— ¿C-Cómo llegaron hasta acá? —preguntó entre jadeos.

—¡Hay un traslador! —recordó— ¡Es un árbol! —cayeron aparatosamente al vestíbulo principal. Newt estaba muy malherido y apenas sus piernas podían responder. Aurelius lo cargó a su espalda y corrió hasta el jardín del castillo. El bosque se abría a ellos paso con paso y entre aquellas sombras negras reconocía el traslador.

Una fuerza extraña lo hizo tropezar, cayendo ambos al suelo y mandando a volar la maleta.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Newt, quien asintió adolorido. Se giró y palideció al ver a Grindelwald. Su sien sangraba y sus ojos opacos de ira eran aterradores.

—¿Adónde crees que vas, Aurelius? ¿En serio te dejarás llevar por tus bajas pasiones? —preguntó, forzándose a sonreír con afecto y fracasando. No había teatros ahora— Yo te di un nombre, una familia, una razón por la cual luchar…

—¡Y yo elegí mi destino ahora, Grindelwald!

El hombre crujió los dientes, pero carcajeó.

—¡Entonces te torturaré hasta que obedezcas! —gritó apuntándole con la varita. Una luz rojiza la alumbró— ¡Cruci-!

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó alguien, mandando a volar la Varita del Sauco al suelo.

—¡Dumbledore! —exhaló Newt. Grindelwald parpadeó incrédulo al verlo allí de pie, varita en mano.

—¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Ya! —ordenó sin más. Con la mano los barrió lejos hasta las orillas del bosque. Aurelius jaló a Newt y se arrojaron al árbol, desapareciendo en medio de la noche.

Grindelwald ni se inmutó, curvando su bigote rubio en una sonrisa.

—¿Romperás nuestro pacto de sangre, Albus? —ensanchó el gesto con las manos en alto. Pese a ello, en sus ojos bicolores se delataba la melancolía.

—Hoy no —dijo Dumbledore, apretando su varita. Grindelwald sonrió aún más, mirándole con aquel cariño del pasado.

—Esperaré con ansias el momento —y desapareció.

••••••

Varios días habían pasado desde el rescate de Newt Scamander, volviéndose una noticia sin precedentes en el mundo mágico. Antes nadie había salido con vida de Nurmengard. Pero a él no le importaba atender a lechuzas ni mucho menos a entrevistas. Después de Dumbledore sanar sus heridas, se recluyó dentro el cobertizo de su maleta. Sólo él tenía permitido entrar a verlo. Ni Magina, ni Tina, ni siquiera Jacob. Aurelius entre ellos se sentía un intruso, además. Nagini le evitaba resentida, Tina reprochaba en silencio su presencia y Jacob sólo tenía cabeza para lamentar a Queenie y su mejor amigo. La maleta donde el magizoólogo más famoso en estos momentos se escondía permanecía en el despacho de Dumbledore en Hogwarts.

Un día, harto de vagar en soledad por los alrededores, siguió a Dumbledore como una sombra. El hombre desapareció al ingresar a la Torre del Director. Aurelius le siguió de puntillas y le vio de pie frente a una horrible gárgola que parpadeaba aburrida.

—Pastel de limón —dijo y la gárgola cedió paso, entrando por unas escaleras de caracol que giraban en su eje.

Aurelius tragó grueso y se enfrentó a la gárgola, algo más despabilada por su inesperada presencia.

—P-Pastel de limón —repitió, rogando que no se hubiera equivocado.

—Esto es allanamiento de morada, ¿no? —preguntó la gárgola. Sin embargo, le dejó entrar. Aurelius entró y las escalinatas comenzaron a girar, ingresando a la oficina. Esta era una gran sala circular con muchas ventanas y retratos que se movían. A un lado había delicados instrumentos de plata que giraban y emitían soplitos de humo. Una biblioteca inmensa, una pileta plata que destilaba nubecillas traslucidas y un enorme fénix que aleteó al verlo. Aurelius saltó hacia atrás de la impresión y el ave graznó.

—Tienes buena retentiva. ¿Te gusta también el pastel de limón? —la voz de Dumbledore le volvió a asustar, saliendo detrás de él con un libro en mano— Justo pensaba buscarte después del almuerzo, Aurelius. No se me ha olvidado tu infracción ante el Ministerio por hacer una Aparición sin licencia —sonrió afable.

—L-Lo siento, pero… —apretó los puños y respiró— ¿Cómo sigue…? N-Newt ¿está bien?

Dumbledore suspiró y miró a su escritorio. El pelinegro siguió el rastro de sus ojos y miró la maleta allí.

—Está estable, pero aun no quiere salir de su maleta —dijo— No lo culpo. Sobrevivir cuerdo a decenas de Cruciatus es un hito que nadie quisiera cargar consigo… —Aurelius bajó la cabeza. La culpa se clavaba entre sus costillas peor que otros días— Pero, creo que no soy el adecuado para hablar con él sobre eso.

La mano de Dumbledore se posó a su hombro, apretándole con suavidad. Aurelius le miró.

—Ve. Habla con él —asintió. Aurelius se acercó al escritorio y abrió la maleta. Newt estaba tan metido en sí mismo que ni la había bloqueado— Aurelius —llamó Dumbledore— Después, tu y yo… Tenemos algo que conversar.

El pelinegro le regresó la tímida sonrisa y asintió. Saltó a la maleta, cayendo sobre las chirriantes escaleras de metal. Llevaba días atrincherado en Hogwarts, en medio de una inminente guerra y con quien se suponía era su hermano. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos sólo lo llevaban a Newt. No había tiempo para estrategias ni descubrir el pasado si Newt no estaba con él.

Lo buscó por todas partes hasta encontrarlo acostado sobre el pasto de uno de los hábitats. El viento primaveral removía su cabello y a lo lejos un rebaño de animales tomaba sol tranquilamente a la vigilia de su pastor. El corazón de Aurelius aceleraba a cada pisada sobre el pasto.

—¿Newt? —llamó todavía vacilante— ¿C-Cómo estás?

—Credence… —una suave sonrisa lentamente floreció de sus labios. Tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo y lucía todavía delgado. Pero sus ojos, esos bonitos y amables ojos, seguían ahí.

—¿Estás mejor? —se sentó a su lado, sin evitar sonreír también. El viento jugaba con sus cabellos y le daba briznas de tranquilidad.

—Sí, es sólo que… los echaba de menos —confesó sonrojado. Ambos miraron al rebaño y sus crías que correteaban por la vasta pradera. Aurelius sonrió y le miró— Por eso no he querido salir —intentaba excusar abochornado— Sé que el Ejercito de Grindelwald apremia, per-

—¿Están todos bien? —interrumpió, posando la mano a su hombro— Tu y ellos. Eso es lo que importa ahora.

Newt posó su mano sobre esa encima y se tranquilizó. Él lo entendía.

—Sí. Gracias por protegerlos de Grindelwald.

—No hice nada… —agachó la cabeza y negó con pesar— L-Lo… Lo siento.

—Ya pasó —ahora fue su turno de comprender y consolar. Aurelius suspiró y se esforzó en asentir, concentrándose en admirar esa sonrisa de resiliencia que le dedicaba.

—Te ves bien —se le escapó. Ambos ruborizaron y Aurelius le soltó, mirando a otra parte— Q-Quiero decir, h-haz comido mucho, por lo que sé, ¿no? T-Te ves bien, ¡más recompuesto!

—¿Tan horrible me veía? —bromeó con las mejillas calientes. Aurelius subió la mirada y aceptó ese calorcillo adentro.

—Algo —dijo, a lo que Newt sólo rio— Me alegra tanto que estés bien.

El magizoólogo se inclinó hacia él y deslizó los nudillos hacia donde recordaba le había cortado.

—Me alegra que nuestro pacto no se haya roto —remordió sus labios y sonrió— Aurelius.

Alcanzó su mano y la apretó con suavidad.

—No, soy Credence.

Antes de que dijera algo más, alcanzó su boca en un beso. Newt congeló con los ojos abiertos de impresión, pero a los segundos cedió. Con la mano todavía a su mejilla lo atrajo más contra su rostro, profundizando el beso con ansiedad. Era un enlace que representaba tantas cosas y producía muchas más. Gestaba nuevas preguntas, así como otorgaba respuestas a las anteriores. Como fuera, se sentía tan bien como si durante mucho sus labios lo hubieran esperado. Credence rodeó y apretó los párpados, estremeciendo por lo suave y húmedo de sus labios. Tanto tiempo buscando un hogar y estaba en él.

Unos bufidos a la lejanía les recordaron dónde estaban, a lo que Newt lo apartó de un empujón.

—Sigo débil —dijo mirando a otra parte por el rubor— ¿Podrías llevarme al cobertizo…?

Credence se mordió adentro las mejillas para no reírse y lo cargo a su espalda escaleras arriba. Mientras subían algunas criaturas los miraban con recelo y otras festejaban que por fin se le subiera el ánimo a su taciturna madre.

Arriba en el cobertizo, Credence se abrió paso entre los percheros con ropa invernal y los apuntes que atiborraban cada espacio. Lo dejó sobre la blanda y estrecha cama a un rincón.

—Debo regresar, Dumbledore me esper-.

Newt tiró del cuello de su ropa y lo calló con un beso. Lo subió a la cama, encimándolo sobre su cuerpo, que lo recibió plácidamente. Sus figuras amoldaron como rompecabezas, así tal cual sus labios que se exploraban sin tanto pudor. Credence se perdió en todo él, besando su boca, sus mejillas pecosas, su cuello pálido o donde fueran a parar sus labios. Lo adoraba. Su corazón latía enloquecido. Por supuesto que lo hacía.

Newt desanudó y desabrochó con prisa su chaleco y se lo sacó. Metió las manos dentro su camisa, sintiendo su piel calentarse debajo su tacto. Se besaban para no perder de todo el rumbo que ya sus manos estaban mandando al diablo por algo más. Credence hizo volar los botones de la camisa ajena y se hundió a sentir su piel erizada de nerviosismo. Newt echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró cuando esos labios comenzaron a ensañarse con su cuerpo. Entre cada caricia a su piel tachonada de estrellas le tomaba del pelo y lo besaba como último recurso para saber que no era sólo un sueño. Mientras Credence marcaba sus clavículas le terminó por sacar la camisa y sus manos aterrizaron al cinto de su pantalón.

—¿E-Estás seguro? —balbuceó. Newt tragó grueso, pero enarcó la ceja, anteponiendo su fingida indignación al bochorno en su rostro.

—S-Sobreviví a Gellert Grindelwald y además soy mayor que tú, ¿qué insinúas? —reclamó despidiendo vapor de sus orejas. Credence intentó conciliar, pero sus labios volvieron a chocar y las manos de Newt terminaron su cometido. Prenda a prenda se sumaron al suelo del cobertizo y sonriendo contra su boca le dio la razón: Newt Scamander era su definición de valentía.

Sus labios y manos reanudaron recodo, descendiendo del pecho a su vientre que se contraía a cada beso. Sus suspiros le animaban a seguir bajando, erizándole la piel al hundir apenas la lengua a su ombligo. A cada caricia pretendía restaurar las heridas ya no visibles en su cuerpo, pero sí adentro. Las manos de Newt se hundieron en su cabello negro y arqueó la espalda cuando sus labios le probaron en lo más íntimo.

Apoyado en sus codos le miraba sin contener aquellos suaves gemidos. Esa imagen entre sus piernas era suficiente y aun así quería más. Con los dedos mojados de su propia saliva comenzó a prepararle. A esos gemidos tenues se sumaron quejas y jadeos. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus piernas tensas e igual de receptivas y la respiración tropezándose. Recogió las rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro acalorado con la cara interna de su codo se dejaba hacer.

Lentamente su cuerpo cedió a lo que deseaba y al primer dedo se sumó un segundo, alternándose con un tercero. Los labios de Credence marcaban con facilidad la pálida piel de sus muslos y exhalaban su nombre. Newt inclinó y rodeó sus hombros con los brazos, regresándolo al calor de sus labios. Sus cuerpos volvieron a amoldarse, suspirando contra sus bocas a cada roce fortuito de sus erecciones. Credence se subió sus muslos a los hombros y detalló ese rostro ruborizado cuando lo penetró. Newt clavó las uñas a su nuca y contuvo el aliento. Su espalda se arqueó y su corazón se detuvo un segundo para volver a latir alocado. Ese calor que partía en dos su cuerpo le pedía que se mantuviera quieto y a su vez lo invitaba a mover las caderas. Se aferró con torpeza de la espalda de su amante y se dejó llevar por esa segunda voz. Entre besos atropellados y caricias a ciegas se exploraron.

Newt lo empujó y se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Credence tomó cada lado de su rostro y juntó sus frentes, mirándose y respirándose mientras sus caderas subían y bajaban con necesidad. Su propio peso hizo de las suyas, atinando las embestidas en su próstata. Newt estremeció sobre él y sus movimientos se entorpecieron por cada espasmo certero de placer. Credence rodeó su espalda baja y se guio lento y profundo adónde tenía que tocar. Esos gemidos sin aliento a su oído y sus uñas arañándole las clavículas le dieron luz verde. Alcanzó su erección y le masturbó, empeorando el latir del corazón contra su pecho. Newt enredó los dedos a su pelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que esa marea de placer terminara por derribarlo.

Acabó entre los dedos y vientre de Credence, quien apretó el agarre a su cadera cuando sus paredes contraídas por el orgasmo lo aprisionaron con locura. Newt todavía trémulo sobre su pecho siguió moviéndose hasta empujarlo al orgasmo entre sus muslos. Agotado derrumbó sobre Credence, dejándose envolver por esos brazos sobreprotectores.

Sus corazones latiendo así, sus respiraciones acaloradas y el desastre entre sus cuerpos eran pruebas suficientes para el mejor momento de sus vidas. Newt asomó el rostro sonrojado y le miró. Una sonrisita tímida curvó sus labios y acarició su mejilla con los nudillos.

—Quédate un poco más —pidió.

—Si al salir lo haces conmigo —negoció sosteniendo su mano— Jacob y Tina quieren verte.

Newt suspiró y se acurrucó sobre su pecho.

—Está bien —dijo cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo, recuperó un poquito la noción del tiempo y el espacio y abrió los ojos de golpe, sonrojando con violencia. Se incorporó de codos y le miró— ¿Crees que nos haya escuchado Dumbledore? D-Digo, la maleta está en su oficina y no deslizaste la palanquita al entrar, ¿cierto? —sus ojitos lo suplicaron— ¿Lo hiciste, Credence?

Credence palideció antes de sonrojar hasta las orejas e instintivos miraron al techo.

Mierda.

—¿Sabes qué? S-Salimos mañana —sonrió.

—Estoy de acuerdo…

Asintió y volvió a ocultarse contra su cuello, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara. El mejor momento de su vida traería consigo también el más vergonzoso. Y todo por un pacto al corazón que hizo con alguien más que un obscurial.


End file.
